Quiéreme con violencia
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Nunca, pero nunca jamás hagas enojar a una ama de casa en una noche de enero XD Hughes x Gracia. Sugerencia sexual pero nada más.


¡HOLA!

Pues ahora sí como quien dice las ideas me están llegando (aunque poco a poco) XD

Este relato cortito se me ocurrió cuando estaba encadenando un cilindro de gas. Las cadenas, para bien o para mal, siempre son socorridas.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes mencionados NO son de mi autoría, son de Hiromu Arakawa, quien creó el manga "Hagane No Renkinjutsushi" ("Fullmetal Alchemist).

* * *

**QUIÉREME CON VIOLENCIA. ¿VIVAN LOS CASTIGOS?**

-¡Cómo me alegra verte, mi querido Edward! –exclamaba Maes Hughes muy optimista. –Quiero pedirte un gran favor…

-¿No tiene suficiente con desgraciarme el día con bobas conversaciones? –dijo para sí mismo el joven alquimista. –Usted dirá, Teniente Coronel.

-Como ahora ando muy deprisa y no puedo salir a comprarla, quiero que me hagas una cadena.

-¿Una cadena? ¿Para qué la quiere?

-No te lo puedo decir en estos momentos.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Te daré esta hermosa foto de Elysia con una canasta de girasoles…¿ACASO NO ES HERMOSA?

-¡Oiga! Esa foto ya me la había enseñado.

-Tienes razón, déjame buscar otra…

-¡Yo y mi bocota! –refunfuñó Ed mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada en especial –resopló sin alivio.

Pasaron varios segundos cuando Hughes buscaba y buscaba su cartera y por fin halló una foto de su pequeña hija tomando jugo en un vaso en forma de elefante amarillo.

-Está bien, Coronel. Le hago la cadena para que ambos no perdamos más el tiempo.

-¡Muchas gracias! Debería darte un beso…

-Déjelo así, déjelo así. –frunció Ed más el ceño.

El muchacho se concentró, juntó las manos y con ellas reunió una especie de bola de energía encapsulada y casi como por arte de magia apareció una cadena más o menos larga.

-¡Esto es sorprendente! Creo que mejor debí haberme dedicado a la Alquimia…

-Dudo mucho que haya prosperado. –insinuó sarcástico el joven Elric

-Bueno, pues me voy…te veo después y salúdame a Alphonse –se despedía Hughes casi corriendo lejos del lugar. Edward sólo se limitó a hacer un ademán raquítico y muy forzado de despedida.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esta clase de…

Maes llegó a casa al anochecer. En el recibidor lo esperaba Gracia mientras tejía una bufanda color rosa pastel. No le dio ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar y éste se abalanza sobre ella aún sentada. Le inundó la cara de besos y la abrazó tan fuerte que por poco la asfixiaba.

-Tranquilo, cielo. Yo también te amo, pero creo que este amor me va a ahogar…¡y lo digo en sentido literal!

-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que estés tan deliciosa hoy.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –lo miró con cierta incredulidad.

-¡Adivina qué tengo aquí! –señaló la caja que traía en manos. –Bueno, mejor te lo digo. ¡ES UNA CADENA!

-¡Estupendo! ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso? ¿Ya vas a arreglar por fin ese pedazo de barda de la casa?

-Servirá para algo mejor y hasta te va a convenir –decía Hughes ruborizado. -¡Quiero que me castigues con esto!

En eso, Maes se acerca rápìda pero peligrosamente a un jarrón muy hermoso y con pinta ostentosa. Ese jarrón era obsequio de bodas de los padres de Gracia.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocar con un solo dedo ese jarrón. Tú sabes que es muy caro y si se daña, deshonraré a mis antepasados.

Pero las palabras no fueron captadas por su marido, así que estuvo jugueteando con él hasta que ¡CRASH!, el pobre jarrón caro fue sacrificado estúpidamente. Gracia se acercó a su marido y le plantó semejante bofetada…pero él, como si nada estuviera pasando, tan fresco.

-Si querías verme fuera de mis casillas, te felicito…¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO! –gritaba furiosa mientras perseguía a su esposo.

Luego Hughes corrió hacia la habitación de la pequeña Elysia, la cargó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Él le da unos crayones de varios colores y le dijo que pintara con ellos las paredes. Gracia estaba muda, pero su rostro estaba enrojecido por la rabia contenida. La niña, pues feliz de la vida rayoneando y pintarrajeando a gusto árboles, pajaritos y un perrito. Hasta Maes la ayudó a dibujar de modo infantil a su compañero Roy y a un pequeñito rubio (haciendo referencia a Edward).

-Mi amor, ¿estás enojada conmigo? –preguntó el _enloquecido _padre de familia al mismo tiempo que agarraba y acariciaba dulcemente su mano de su amada pero colérica mujer.

No respondió.

-Como veo que no reaccionas, haré algo que en verdad sientas que de veras me castigues o simplemente sí me vayas a asesinar…

De pronto, Hughes esparció un poco de gasolina que tenía guardada en algún lugar en la cocina y prendió un fósforo.

-¡No te atreverías! ¿O sí? –balbuceó Gracia ya pálida.

Minutos después llegó una ambulancia y el camión de los bomberos. Todos los vecinos del lugar estaban atónitos por el acontecimiento, pero en realidad ignoraban el orígen verdadero del siniestro. Maes, Gracia y Elysia salieron totalmente ilesos.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Sí me vas a encadenar y me azotarás y abusarás de mí? –preguntó pícaro y más sonrojado.

Gracia ya estaba repuesta del coraje y del susto y lenta y tranquilamente agarró la cadena.

-¡Si no moriste en este incendio, vas a morir a cadenazos, so idiota! ¡VEN ACÁ! –decía mientras correteaba tras él y le dio varios golpes con la cadena en la espalda a modo de látigo…bomberos, paramédicos, vecinos y chismosos quedaron estupefactos

Al día siguiente, Hughes llegó con un mal semblante al cuartel y rápidamente se refugió en su oficina.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó, Teniente Coronel? Tiene una marca muy notoria de cadena en su cuello…-preguntó Edward al abrir la puerta de la oficina.

-Digamos que el amor a veces duele. Tanto que te cala hasta la garganta. –susurró Maes porque efectivamente su garganta estaba adolorida y apenas podía hablar.

*FIN*


End file.
